


Dinner, Confesions & Kisses

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Kathryn go to their first date. (August 2355)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Confesions & Kisses

  


 

William T. Riker was a nervous wreck. He was walking around New Haven to make time: his anxious state of mind made him arrive twenty minutes early. Tonight, he was going to have his first date with Kathryn Janeway.

 

 _Why am I this scared?_ He asked himself.

 

He knew the answer too. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had made reservations in a wonderful little Italian restaurant in New York and found a pub with live music and a dance floor. He knew that Kathryn loved to dance and he hoped that they could dance a lot of slow songs, so he could be really close to her.

 

Finally, he decided to go to pick up Kathryn even though he would arrive a bit early. He walked for a few minutes before he stood in front of the door at the address that Kathryn had sent in her message.

 

He rang the old-fashioned doorbell and waited. A tall woman, in her mid forties, opened the door.

 

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Will Riker."

"Martha Janeway, Edward' sister and Kathryn's aunt." She said extending her hand to shake Will's. "You're a bit early, Katie's not ready yet."

"I know and I'm sorry, ma'am. I ..."

"Don't worry, I was teasing you. Come in, we'll wait in the kitchen."

 

Will entered the house and Martha closed the door. Will followed her to the kitchen and, at her command, sat down on an stool.

 

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you ma'am, I'm fine."

"Ok, first rule of my house: no ma'am. No Ms. Janeway either. Call me Martha."

"Noted."

"Thanks."

 

She poured herself a glass of home-made lemonade and sat in front of Will. Then, she took a sip before yelling.

 

"Phoebe!"

 

A head appeared at the door.

 

"Yes, Auntie?" Phoebe said.

"Go upstairs and tell Katie to hurry up. Her young man is here."

 

Phoebe, then, noticed that her aunt wasn't alone.

 

"Hey Will!"

"Hello Phoebe."

 

Phoebe disappeared and Martha returned her attention to the man sitting in front of her.

 

"Katie told me what happened. I was very sorry to heard that. My brother can be a total pain in the ass and an idiot, sometimes."

 

Will only smiled. Martha continued.

 

"I'm glad that Kathryn has decided to let her hair down, metaphorically speaking, even if her parents don't agree. She needs to out and have fun. I was really worried about her, always studying and staying at home or at the dorms. I think it's wonderful that she met you. You seem to bring out the young wild lady inside her."

"Thanks, I think." Will said, unsure.

"It was a compliment, dear. She's over the moon with you and I'm glad she found someone."

 

Kathryn, standing under the door frame, cleared her throat. Will turned his head to look at her and became stunned. Kathryn was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress, just above her knees, with black heels and her hair down and curled in soft waves.

 

"Hi Big Guy." She said, approaching them.

"Kitty-Kat, you look wonderful!" He said while getting up and kissing her check.

"You let him call you Kitty-Kat?" Martha asked, surprised.

"It's an old joke, Auntie."

"Well, young ones, go and have fun! But do me a favor, please, don't get too drunk this time."

"We won't, Martha." Will reassured her.

### 

 

The Italian Restaurant that Will had chosen was full by the time they arrived. They entered, holding hands, and went to the woman that stood there with a PADD on her hand.

 

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"We have a table for two." Will said.

"Your name?"

"William Riker."

 

The woman checked her PADD.

 

"Perfect. If you follow me. I'll show you to your table."

 

Will and Kathryn followed her. Kathryn seized the opportunity to look around the little restaurant and admire its decor. When they arrived at their table, Will took out a chair for Kathryn to sit before he sat down too.

 

"Someone will come shortly to take your order."

"Thank you." Kathryn said.

 

The woman left the young couple alone.

 

"Will, this place is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it. My mother recommended it."

"She has good taste."

 

They picked up the menus and, in silence, checked them. A few minutes later, a young man approached their table with a PADD on his hand.

 

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. I'm Marco and I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"We are. You first." Will said.

"I'll have a prosciutto and shaved pear salad and Lobster Fettuccine, please."

"Very well." Marco said.

"I'll have Ravioli Bolognese and a Bistecca alla Fiorentina. "

"Something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Wine?" Will asked Kathryn.

"White." She answered. "Any suggestions?"

"May I recommend you a Pinot Grisio dele Venezie?" Marco said.

"Sounds perfect."

"Your orders will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." Both said.

 

Marco retired to the restaurant's kitchen leaving them alone, again.

 

"How have you been?" Will asked Kathryn to break the ice.

"Good. Aunt Martha has been wonderful. Phoebe, too."

"Have you talked with your parents?"

"Only with Ma. She calls everyday. I think she's sorry for what happened. Dad's still angry and didn't like that Phoebe and I decided to go to New Haven." Kathryn said, melancholic.

"I explained what happened to my Mom, she even offered to call your parents in my behalf, but I told her that I was old enough to solve it."

"Don't worry about it, Big Guy. They'll have to learn to accept it, I'm not gonna let their opinion change mine. Aunt Martha tried to talk some sense into my father but with no results. He doesn't understand me, I'm beginning to think that he never did."

"Have a little faith in him, Kitty-Kat."

"That's easy to say."

"Trust me." Will said smiling.

"I do."

 

### 

 

After the wonderful meal they had, Will took Kathryn's hand and, together, they walked to the pub that Will had picked. They found an empty booth and Kathryn sat down while Will went to order their drinks. He returned a few minutes later and sat down next to Kathryn.

 

"Your Risian Sunrise, ma'am." He said, giving her the drink.

"Thank you, sir."

 

They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying their drinks and the music that the band was playing. Their eyes crossed paths a few times during that time, thing that caused the appearance of shy smiles on their faces.

 

One of the songs ended and another began. Kathryn' smile grew and Will noticed.

 

"What?" He asked.

"I love this song. It's an oldie, end of twentieth century."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

 

They stood up and Will took her hand. Together, they walked to the dance floor and melted  in a tight embrace. They swayed slowly, following the song rhythm and its soft tunes. Kathryn rested her head on Will' shoulder and began to hum.

 

" _And I can't explain, but it's something about the way you look tonight. Takes my breath away. It's a feeling I get about you, deep inside. And I can't describe, but it's something about the way you look tonight, takes my breath away. The way you look tonight._ " __

Kathryn lifted her head and looked directly into Will's eyes before she continued singing softly along with the song.

 

" _With your smile you put the deepest secrets of my heart. In all honesty, I'm speechless and I don't know where to start._ "

 

Will lowered his head and caught Kathryn's lips in a delicate kiss. They continued dancing. The song ended but they remained on the dance floor, swaying lightly and enjoying the closeness between them.

 

"I didn't know you could sing. You have a lovely voice." Will commented.

"I don't, it's awful. But thank you."

"You do, believe me."

"It's the tipsiness."

"Maybe it's just the way you look tonight."

 

### 

 

Will accompanied Kathryn to her aunt's house and walked her to the front door.

 

"I had a wonderful time. Thanks Big Guy."

"You're welcome, Kitty-Kat. I had a wonderful time too."

 

They stood there, silent, holding hands, for a few seconds before Will spoke again.

 

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Will." Kathryn said, serious.

"What?" He asked, concerned after hearing her tone.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

 

Will didn't respond, he was too astonished to say anything. Kathryn unloosed her hand and bowed her head, ashamed. Will broke free of his trance and, carefully, lifted Kathryn's head so he could look directly into her eyes. He regretted his previous moments of surprise when he saw a few tears running down her face. He removed them with his thumb before putting his hands next to her face and lowering his head to kiss her.

 

At first, Kathryn didn't return the kiss but quickly solved the problem. They kissed for a few more seconds. Will ended it and rested his forehead onto Kathryn's.

 

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song "Something About The Way You Look Tonight". It belongs to Mr. Elton John.


End file.
